


再见

by sevenzeroseven



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, M/M, No Spoilers, can a guy get anymore Extra, just a tiny drabble with s2ep3 background, lin's appearance was hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenzeroseven/pseuds/sevenzeroseven
Summary: When he (finally) goes, it is not with a 'farewell' but a 'see you again.'





	再见

When he (finally) goes, it is not with a 'farewell' but a 'see you again.' Shang knows it instinctively. Lin tells him in the tobacco smoke he leaves behind, the strands of silvery hair on bed sheets, and the laughter still lingering from when they parted last. Lin always finds him again. (Or is it the other way around? Do the semantics even matter anymore?)

It is not a goodbye, but if anything annoys him more than the thief’s presence, it is his silent absence. The uncertainty of what he’s planning next.

(Or is that only what he tells himself when he wakes to find an empty depression where there was just yesternight coy and cloying man?)

"Damn it," Shang swears as he throws back the covers and prepares for the day. (First checking the Index because familiarity does not mean trust, and when he sees that it is intact—as it always is—he relaxes.)

Whatever the Enigmatic Gale intends, Shang is sure he doesn’t want to know. (Or is it only because he doesn’t need to? Because all roads inevitably lead to Lin anyway?)

Shang dresses in blissful silence.

When he goes to pay his tab, the innkeeper says it’s already been paid.

“Oh? By whom?” Shang asks and knows the answer before it even leaves the other’s mouth. (Always with the flowery descriptors: pale and beautiful, noble and esteemed—as if!)

Shang offers a tight-lipped smile and drops the money anyway. “Keep the change.”

He decides he’d rather die than be in the Enigmatic Gale’s debt.

But when the vexation appears at the mouth of the cave, Shang's makeshift hospice and liable deathbed, in all his ridiculous pomp, Shang realizes he has no intention of saying farewell after all.

(They have too many ‘see you again’s they’ve yet to say first.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is SHORT AF buuuuuuuut i thought i'd post it anyway bc this (western) fandom is practically non-existent LMAO more shipfic pls i love this ship (◡‿◡✿)  
> shang: notto disu shitto agen


End file.
